Best Friends or More?
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: All Ally wanted was for Austin to like her back more than a friend but he's with Kira. Can one trip to her house reveals everything?


**Best Friends or More?**

**New One Shot here! It's takes place after Girlfriends and Girl Friends to what should have happened and if you didn't see it, it's a really good episode!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally only the plot line.**

Ally's P.O.V.

"Now which movie did you want to see?" Trish asked as we were up in the practice room.

We were now watching TV and eating the food that was in the picnic basket I planned for Austin and Kira's date tonight.

I couldn't believe after all the flowers, the gifts, the moment we had Austin didn't feel anything at all towards me. Or maybe he did feel something but I'm sure he didn't. After all, he did get a second date with her. But I guess it makes sense since we're best friends and partners and he could never see me like that.

"Um...it really doesn't matter. Just pick any one." I said to her trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

She looked at me and sighed and came on the couch next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"Look Ally, I know how much you like Austin and he's dating Kira but relationships don't always last forever. Maybe just because they're dating now doesn't mean he doesn't like you the way you like him." she said.

I knew she could be lying but she was trying to cheer me up but for some reason, I didn't feel that all cheered up about it.

"You know what Trish? Maybe you're right but for right now I think I'm just going to go home. It's been a really long day and I just need to be alone for a minute." I said to her.

She looked at me a little hesitant at first but then smiles and nods her head.

"Okay, I guess you do need some time on your own. But I'm going to find you tomorrow so we can go do something fun together at the mall to get your mind off of things." she said.

I smile and nod and got up from my seat. She went over to the basket and pulled something out of it before we could leave the room stopping me.

"Wait! Don't you want this?" she asked.

I turned around and saw her holding the black box with the necklace with my name on it Austin gave me as a gift as I was trying to switch it out. I'm surprised I still haven't replaced it yet with the right one that had Kira's name on it.

I smiled and went over there to take it from her and we both went down the stairs of the practice room and grabbed our things and left the store shutting off the lights and everything in it.

As I finally got home I opened the front door with my keys and went inside seeing the lights were off and my Dad still wasn't home today so I thought it would be the best thing to just go up to my room and go to sleep so I walked up the stairs and went inside and flopped myself down on my bed thinking about everything that's happened the past two years...everything that Austin has done for me and I didn't notice that I should have probably had a crush on him a long time ago.

I was about to fall into sleep until I hear someone knocking at my front door and I couldn't figure out who it could be and especially this late.

They soon knocked again and I got up from my bed and ran downstairs to open the door again and who it was standing at my doorstep shocked me.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked him appalled.

"Well I was out and then I started to go to Sonic Boom but Trish called and told me that you were here." he explained casually.

"But I thought you were out with Kira." I said to him.

"I was, but then she had to go home so Dez took her home with his mom and so I thought I could come by here...can I come in?" he asked shyly smiling at me.

I couldn't help but to let out a little smile. That was another reason why I liked Austin, he had the most amazing smile I ever saw in my life and he would always give his true and biggest smiles to me which made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Oh yeah! Come in." I said stepping aside as he enter the house and closed the door.

It was just me and Austin inside the house and I didn't know what would happen. Especially since I was feeling this way about him now and he had a girlfriend. Now I'm starting to think letting him in probably wasn't a good idea but shrugged the thought off.

"So...look Austin. I'm sorry you thought I was trying to ruin your date tonight with you and Kira I was just trying to help-" I started to say.

"It's okay Ally, I know you didn't mean to do it. I just can't believe I was about to give her the wrong necklace if you hadn't come sooner. Then she really would think you were trying to ruin our date and think that we like each other like that. That would be crazy right?" he said giggling.

I felt a little hurt but realized that I did have to face the facts. He didn't like me like that so I shouldn't force it on him.

"Yeah, pretty crazy." I said laughing nervously.

"Tell me about it, which is why I wanted to come over to say thank you for everything you did to help me! You're awesome." he said softly smiling at me.

I soon relaxed and smiled.

"You know I'd always help you." I said to him.

He smiled even wider and pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around my small little waist as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him in the tightest hug I'd ever given anyone.

I loved how relaxed and warm it was whenever we hugged each other, it was just a good feeling that always just came to me. We eventually let go as we starred into each other's eyes looking at one another carefully like we were trying to read what the other person was thinking until I broke contact with him nervously trying my best not to make things seem awkward.

"Um...so are you and you know Kira together now?" I asked him.

"Uh not yet she's still trying to make sure that I'm the guy. But if you keep helping me, we'll be together in no time." he said.

"We?" I asked him confused.

He then realized what he just said and started looking nervous and fidgeting with his button on his jacket.

"Did I say we? I meant me and Kira...you know since that's the whole reason why we're doing this is because of her...since I like her." he stuttered nervously.

I started to get confused on why he was acting so nervous and scared about but let the thought of it go and tried to change the subject because he really looked like he was struggling to get something out but couldn't.

"I get what you mean. So do you want to stay over for a bit you know just to hang out or watch some movies?" I asked him.

I didn't know why I just invited him to my empty house at this late of night but I didn't want to be alone even though I told Trish that.

"Do you want me to? I mean, I can if you want." he said to me walking into the living room.

"Well you're already here so you might as well stay and hang out for a bit unless you have other plans-" I said walking to where he was.

"No it's fine. I actually was hoping you would say that since I did want to hang out with you today. After all, you did help me all day long so I wanted to relax here with you." he said smiling sitting on the couch.

I smiled and walked over to the counter where the movies were to see which one Austin would want to see and opened it up and turned around to face him. I could see he looked so comfortable and relaxed just sitting on my couch flipping through channels with the remote and I figured since he's here why not just enjoy spending time with him like we would normally do before I discovered my hidden feelings.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked him causally.

"Um...oh! Let's see Bikini Beach Bloodbath! I like the first one more than the second." he said excitedly.

"How about no. I don't have that movie and I don't plan on having it." I said to him. He laughs.

"Then why did you ask me anyway if you were just going to pick something totally different." he asked me playfully.

I smiled and giggled.

"I don't know, I guess it was just the polite thing to do. But I did find what movie we're watching." I said to him pulling the DVD case out.

"And what is that?" he asked me as I popped it in the player.

"It's one of my favorites, you'll see." I said sitting on the couch.

I was like a meter away from him and I could see he was just sitting there on the other side of the couch looking like he wanted someone to come over there to him. But I didn't move and he didn't pay me any attention and just looked at the TV screen with the remote in his hands not pressing anything just starring at a blank screen.

"Um...Austin? You have to press play." I said.

He finally snaps out of whatever he was thinking about and turns his attention to me looking a little pale.

"Oh, sorry." he simply said shyly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He looks at me and smiles and nods.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little cold. Do you have a blanket or a cover anywhere?" he asked me.

I nod and got up and went to the closet next to the front door and grabbed the blanket out of there and walked back to where I was handing it to him.

"This is the only one I can find, I hope you don't mind." I said sitting back down.

But this time since I thought this could be my opportunity to sit really close to him without him thinking something was up it was now or never so I sat a little closer to him trying to press play on the movie when he put the cover over me and him and giggled for some reason.

"Ally, you know you're doing this wrong." he said to me.

I looked up from the menu and gave him a confused look.

"Doing what wrong?" I asked him.

"In order to sit next to each other like this, you have to actually come really close to me." he said.

I started blushing and I felt my cheeks turning red. I couldn't believe he might know that I wanted to sit next to him that close. I wanted to panic and go into a different room and start chewing on my hair until he finally speaks up again.

"That is, if you want to. I mean, we use to do it all the time." he said shyly.

I quickly felt relief and smiled at him. He was right, whenever we had movie night with Trish and Dez we would always get a blanket and just sit on the couch with each other. Dez and Trish usually sat on opposite sides of each other but me and Austin always sat in the middle really close to each other. But this time was kinda different but I wasn't going to let him think something is up so I did what we normally do and scooted right under him really close as he puts his muscular arms around me and laid down on his warm toned chest feeling every amazing feeling you could possibly think of.

I could see how relaxed he was about this whole thing not caring if he liked someone else or not but that was fine with me. If he wanted to nuzzle up with me I should at least allow him to.

"What movie did you put in anyway?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, I put in Gnomeo and Juliet. It's one of the best animated movies I ever seen." I said to him.

"I should have known you put in one of your love story movies." he said laughing.

"Hey, there really romantic and nice. It kinda makes me wish I would have someone like that with me." I said.

I didn't know why I was telling him all of this, it was just how I felt at the moment and anytime I'm with him he makes me feel like I can say anything to him about me...well almost anything.

"I'm sure you will. Some day you'll have the greatest guy in the world making you the happiest girl ever." he said softly and what sounded like he was implying something.

"Well maybe the greatest guy might be closer than I think." I said in the same tone not bothering to look at him.

I knew if I made eye contact with him I would just be tempted to kiss him and I couldn't do that. It would be wrong, not only because he had a girlfriend but also because he was best friend and he would probably think it was too weird.

"Maybe he is." he said softly.

I finally got the courage to look up to him to see his facial expression on how he said that but I quickly got lost in his big brown hazel nut eyes that would make anyone would fall for as he looked at me in my eyes carefully like he wanted to say or tell me something.

"Austin I-" I started to say.

Before I could finish my sentence though I quickly felt something warm and soft touch my lips and I quickly realized Austin was crashing his lips against mine kissing me lovingly and passionately.

Every amazing feeling came to me and I felt amazing, wonderful, beautiful, and fireworks started flying everywhere and I instantly kissed him back sitting up from the couch as he wraps his arms around me pulling my body closer to his and deepening the kiss by entering his tongue in my mouth moaning against the kiss as I did the same.

I didn't know what about this movie made us do something like this but I guess it was just emotions and feelings that were hiding for so long.

He then drags me down on the couch kissing me searingly as I moaned and tried lifting up his shirt along with his help before I realized that he liked Kira not me so why was he doing this?! He was making things more harder than ever.

I push him off of me panting and getting up quickly and faced him looking happy yet confused.

"Oh my god, Ally I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" he started to say.

"What was that?! You suddenly come into my house and do something like that after you ask me to help you plan a date with another girl that you like." I yelled out to him.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that and-" he started to say.

I was too angry and confused to hear what he was saying. I was angry that he could possibly be doing this just because it was the heat of the moment and confused at why he was doing this at all.

"Then why did you?!" I asked him.

"Look I guess I was just tired of hiding!" he said.

"Hiding what?!" I asked him getting annoyed.

"Hiding how I really feel!" he said getting up.

I was a little speechless because I still didn't know what that meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I like you okay! I've been in love with you longer than I can remember! Every time I see you walking around the store talking to other guys I get jealous and I start to feel that you would never see me as more than a friend." he explained to me.

I couldn't move or say anything. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The guy I've been having a crush on was in love with me on me this whole time.

"But you like Kira, you said she was perfect." I said to him.

"I only said that because I wanted to make you jealous. I know it's a little immature and childish but I couldn't help but think that was the only way to get to spend more time with you and hang out with you and probably feel something toward me too." he continued.

I let out a small smile to myself at how I he would go through all of this just for me.

"Well since we're confessing here I should tell you ever since I helped you planned the perfect date for Kira I started having feelings for you too. I know it didn't make sense it just felt right but I thought that you would never feel the same. We were best friends and partners and I didn't want to jeopardize that." I started explaining.

Now it was his turn to look at me shocked and speechless but then lets out a small smile and starts walking up to me as I didn't move. He then started to caress my face with his hand which sent chills down my body.

"Ally, I always would feel the same and even more. I only started liking all those girls and trying to go out with Kira because I was too scared to tell you how I really felt. Because to be honest with you I think you're beautiful, perfect, talented, and everything I could ever want. I love how you can be dorky and adorable at the same time and not care about what others think of you. I'm in love with you Ally Dawson, I always have and I always will." he said softly bringing his face closer to mine.

With him being this close to me and telling me everything I've been hoping and wanting to hear I realized what I really felt toward my best friend. I was in love with him too.

"I'm in love with you too." I said smiling at him.

And with that he smiled and leaned down and kissed me exasperatedly as I quickly kiss him back with more force as I felt his tongue touch mine again.

I then decided to finish what was going to start on the couch and moved my hands down to his shirt lifting it up and throwing it on the floor as he moaned and started backing me up against a wall next to the stairs that was leading inside my bedroom.

He broke the kiss and started trailing down small ones down my jawline and finally went down to my neck biting it and kissing it rapidly as I moaned a little more than I wanted to.

We then started walking up the stairs kissing each other over and over again until we finally reached my bedroom door as he gave me one last memorable kiss before he breaks it and looks at me in my eyes.

"Ally we don't have to do anything if you don't want to just because I said I love you, I just wanted you to know that." he said to me. I smiled.

"I know but I am ready and if I'm going to be doing anything with anyone, I want it to be with you." I said to him looking at him in his eyes.

He smiles and kisses me again with hungrily with more lust and want until we finally manage to go inside the room and have the most unforgettable night ever.

I realized now though that helping Austin and Kira plan for their date was a good thing because I would have never discovered that I was in love with someone and someone loved me. Our partnership and our friendship had become so much better and stronger and I wouldn't give a moment like this up for anything in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You are awesome!**

**I know this isn't what happened but something like this should have happen but next episode will be amazing because we can finally see a jealous Austin!**

**Please Review! :D**

**See ya!**


End file.
